


Меж прозрачных рук

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Medium Ivan, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: В доме эмигранта-медиума происходят странные вещи. Или просто мошенничество?





	Меж прозрачных рук

Название: Меж прозрачных рук  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 21 октября 2018

*************************************

 

 

Планшетка с вытянутым кончиком-указателем хаотически заерзала по лакированной поверхности доски уиджа и вдруг, вырвавшись из-под пальцев собравшихся, отлетела в стену. 

В воцарившейся тишине отчетливо прозвучали осторожные шаги, и женский голос робко спросил из-за двери:  
\- Что у вас там случилось?

\- Ничего страшного, Оленька! – невозмутимо откликнулся Иван Брагинский. 

Некоторые присутствующие понимающе усмехнулись. В отличие от младшей, Натальи, старшая сестра эмигрировавшего в Лондон после революции известного русского медиума не обладала способностями ни к психографии, ни тем более к материализации. Она была радушной хозяйкой для посетителей брата, но не участвовала в сеансах и, кажется, боялась однажды соприкоснуться с тем загадочным иным миром, к которому так жадно взывали исследователи. 

Успокоив Ольгу, господин Брагинский взглянул на Альфреда Джонса:  
\- Дух вашего отца рассердился, мистер Джонс. 

\- Н-но… Я только спросил, как ему Эмили… - пролепетал молодой человек с отчетливым американским акцентом. 

\- Может, в этом и причина, - небрежно заметил Скотт Маккензи. 

Американец, и без того смертельно бледный, сжался. Маккензи был завсегдатаем того же паба, где Альфред обычно заливал горе после очередной ссоры с дядюшкой (зачем только отец назначил его распорядителем завещания?). Шотландец костерил чопорного дядю на чем свет стоит, что грело душу. Он-то и привел его по-приятельски сюда, уверяя, что уж здесь-то он получит самый верный совет. И он первым подстегнул все его страхи!

\- Мы не можем судить за отца мистера Джонса, - возразил Брагинский. – Верно, Альфред? 

Собственное имя заставило Ала вздрогнуть и словно бы провалиться в транс – так диковинно, по-первобытному грубо и одновременно напевно, произнес его медиум: сначала протяжное «а», затем мягкое «ль». «Ф» как выдох. «Р» как странно томный рык. И наконец – глухое «эт» вместо привычного «эд» или британского «ид», которым ему постоянно резал слух дядя Арти. Он поспешно кивнул.

\- Мы должны спросить еще раз, - заявил Брагинский.

\- Еще? – нервно переспросил Альфред. 

При одной только мысли, что придется вновь побеспокоить разгневанного отца, по спине пробежали мурашки. Стив Джонс и при жизни-то был суров не в меру, а уж после смерти… 

В проницательных фиалковых глазах медиума мелькнуло снисхождение:  
\- Не волнуйтесь, вам не придется ничего делать. Я спрошу сам. Наташа, - с тем же экзотическим выговором обратился он к сестре. Альфред догадался, что он заговорил по-русски.

Наталья, кивнув, безмолвно принесла с маленькой этажерки в углу листы бумаги и старомодную перьевую ручку. 

\- Автоматическое письмо! – шепнул кто-то из присутствующих. 

Чьи-то руки из-за спины Джонса поспешно сдвинули уиджа на край стола. Наталья, мимолетно погладив брата по плечу, подняла с пола планшетку. Брагинский взял ручку так, будто собрался что-то писать, но закрыл глаза и слегка покачнулся. 

Альфреду стало не по себе. Он не представлял, что такое автоматическое письмо, но не требовалось быть большим знатоком, чтобы понять: сейчас что-то произойдет. 

Иван вдруг шумно втянул воздух через рот – надсадно, будто задыхаясь – и низко склонил голову. Сидящий неподалеку от Альфреда альбинос резко подался вперед и принялся жадно что-то высматривать. Наталья презрительно дернула уголком рта и подняла на американца холодные синие глаза:  
\- Вопрос.

Ее тон не оставлял сомнений, что у него мало времени и он должен задать самый важный. Ал съежился. У него столько вопросов и сомнений! И он совершенно, абсолютно не знает, как к ним подступиться и с чего вообще начать, а от него требуется сказать сразу!..

Брагинский раскрыл глаза. Он смотрел на лист, но взгляд его был словно обращен сквозь пространство – пустой, но пугающе сосредоточенный. 

Американец, нервно сглотнув, выпалил:  
\- Я хочу жениться на Эмили!

Медиум вскинулся, будто подброшенный неведомой силой, яростно начеркал поперек листа бумаги несколько слов и, выронив ручку, упал обратно на стул. Сестра и еще два гостя кинулись приводить его в чувства. 

Альфред, приподнявшись, робко развернул лист к себе и в ужасе отшатнулся. 

Это, несомненно, был почерк отца. Грубые, твердолобые каракули фермера, научившегося стрелять и считать деньги намного раньше, чем писать. 

Первое слово кричало: «Никогда»!

Второе било, как пощечина: «Она шлюха»!

«От этих духов, приятель, - важно приговаривал Маккензи, распластавшись вчера на барной стойке, - ничего не скроешь. Они знают все!»

Не дожидаясь, пока остальные о нем вспомнят, Альфред скомкал позорное послание и вышел, не прощаясь. Он не заметил, каким внимательным взглядом его проводила выглянувшая из гостиной Ольга. 

Когда за американцем закрылась дверь, известная своей гостеприимностью старшая хозяйка дома тяжело вздохнула: как все было просто, когда они жили в России на средства, которые приносил главным образом их доходный дом, а Ванины занятия были лишь хобби…

Она шагнула в коридор и едва не вскрикнула, наткнувшись на одного из гостей брата.

\- Ох, простите! Я вас напугал? – спохватился тот.

\- Ничего, - заверила Ольга. – Все в порядке, Магнус. 

Имя, конечно, было ненастоящим. Мало кто из посетителей Вани, подобно Альфреду, использовал подлинное – одним хотелось сохранить визит в тайне, другим нравилась атмосфера загадочности, и псевдонимы казались им необходимыми. Жилистый Магнус с острыми чертами лица и резким акцентом, скорее всего, был немцем. Но не то чтобы Ольгу волновало, кто он такой.

\- Ивану понадобилось отдохнуть? – предположила она. – Хотите пока выпить чашечку чаю? Кофе? 

\- Сеанс окончен, - качнул головой Магнус. – Но я хотел бы узнать… Могу ли я побеседовать с Иваном тет-а-тет сегодня вечером?

\- Если он прервал сеанс так скоро, то вряд ли он будет в состоянии… - обеспокоенно начала Ольга.

\- Нет-нет, - перебил гость, - я имел в виду обычный разговор. 

\- Ах, ну, в таком случае, думаю, Иван с вами охотно побеседует, - решила она. – Приходите после шести. 

\- Благодарю. 

Магнус, кажется, попытался приятно улыбнуться, но Ольге подумалось, что его улыбка больше похожа на кривую ухмылку. Проводив его, а затем и остальных гостей, она заварила чай и отперла заднюю дверь. 

\- Однако я вовремя, - усмехнулся Кат Ши, по-кошачьи легко проскользнув на кухню и бесшумно прикрыв за собой дверь. 

Ольга, составляя чашки на поднос, строго осведомилась:  
\- Слежки не было? 

\- Никакой, - заверил гость, горделиво тряхнув красно-рыжей шевелюрой. 

Ольга кивнула в сторону коридора и, подхватив поднос, поплыла в кабинет брата. Разговаривать во время домашних хлопот она не любила. 

Называвшийся забавы ради прозвищем Кат Ши Маккензи придержал для нее дверь и по-свойски уселся за стол без приглашения:  
\- Отличный спектакль, Иван. 

\- Он не вышел бы таковым без вашего участия, - мягко улыбнулся Брагинский и взял с подноса свою любимую чашку, размером с добрый молочник. 

\- Рад был услужить, - усмехнулся Скотт. Он принес медиуму все письма и документы, подписанные Стивом Джонсом, какие только смог отыскать в архиве Кёрклэнда. – Думаю, теперь Альфи перестанет упрямиться и примет кандидатуру Маргарет. Он признавался мне в пабе после третьей кружки, что у него есть сомнения. Это после той ссоры с дядей он пошел на принцип…

\- Пожалуй, мне дальше не интересно, - перебил его Брагинский и благодарно кивнул Наталье, подложившей ему на блюдце печенье. – С точки зрения Вечности это все так мимолетно, что не стоит внимания. Давайте лучше выпьем чаю. 

\- Увы, - развел руками Маккензи, - я ведь должен разыграть для Альфи роль понимающего собутыльника, пока он не напился с кем-нибудь еще и не наполучал дурных советов. Зашел только чтобы передать благодарность от Льва.

На стол лег чек. 

\- Спасибо, Кат Ши. 

\- Передавайте привет своим любимцам, - усмехнулся Скотт. – Льву не терпится вновь запечатлеть их на камеру. 

\- Мои ли это любимцы? – улыбнулся поверх чашки медиум. – Или я – их?..

Шотландец беспечно пожал плечами на прощание. 

 

***

 

Плечи Гилберта Байльшмидта против воли были напряжены. От мрачного ожидания болела голова. Злясь на самого себя, он решительно толкнул дверь в кабинет медиума и нахмурился: пахло благовониями.

\- Не пугайтесь, Магнус, - сказал Брагинский, оторвавшись от книги. – Я не экспериментирую с дурманящими веществами. 

\- Достаточно усилий разума? – криво усмехнулся немец.

\- Именно, - подтвердил медиум. – Впрочем, вы ведь в это не верите. 

\- Это вам духи сказали? – изогнул бровь гость. 

\- Это я вижу сам, - улыбнулся Иван. – Не нужно спрашивать духов, чтобы это понять. От вас так и веет скептицизмом. И тем интереснее причина, по которой вы пришли…

\- Я пришел, - перебил Байльшмидт, - чтобы посмотреть вам в глаза. 

\- Вы долго ждали этого момента, - покладисто заметил медиум. – Три месяца сеансов, тайная слежка… 

\- Вы ловкач, - презрительно фыркнул Гилберт. – До аферы вашего приятеля Кёрклэнда не дали ни одной улики. Каково это – перечеркнуть жизнь двух молодых людей парой слов?

\- Полегче с тоном, герр Байльшмидт, - холодно перебил медиум. – Ни один дух не заставит отказаться от возлюбленной того, кто по-настоящему любит. Кроме того, мисс Эмили не безвинна. 

\- Это вам тоже духи сказали?! – вспылил немец.

\- Да, - невозмутимо подтвердил Брагинский. 

\- Пусть теперь скажут, где искать адвоката, - рыкнул Гилберт, собираясь уходить. 

Дверь кабинета, оставшаяся приоткрытой, резко захлопнулась перед его носом. Толкнув ее, Байльшмидт развернулся к хозяину:  
\- Думаете запугать меня дешевыми фокусами? 

\- О, ну что вы, - несмотря на агрессивный настрой гостя, снова улыбнулся тот. – Я, конечно, считаю, что для вашей же безопасности вам лучше не переходить дорогу сэру Кёрклэнду, когда тот заботится об интересах своего предприятия… Но я ничего не делаю.

\- Это ваши сестры, - нашелся Гилберт. – Ваши помощницы во всех делах. Наталья помогает вертеть стол и двигать планшетку. Ольга создает шум. А сейчас они держат дверь.

\- Боюсь, они сейчас немного заняты, - возразил Иван и указал на окно. 

Сквозь омытое недавним дождем стекло было видно, как сестры медиума, оживленно переговариваясь, собирают что-то с грядок в саду. Глядя на них, Гилберт почувствовал, как в ухо ввинчивается нервический, монотонный звон. 

\- Вы ведь знали где-то в глубине души, что сестер за дверью нет, - вкрадчиво произнес Брагинский, - не так ли, Гилберт? Или лучше Магнус? Это в честь Фридриха Великого? Изобретательно. 

Байльшмидт, оскалившись, помотал головой:  
\- Снова давите своими фокусами… Вы не сказали ничего, что бы не мог выяснить хороший детектив. 

\- Тогда откройте дверь, - просто предложил Иван.

Гилберт, скрипнув зубами, дернул ручку. Потом еще раз и еще. 

\- Она заперта!

\- Как ваш дар в клетке неверия, - заметил медиум.

\- Что? – немец медленно обернулся. 

\- Ваш дар, - с неумолимой жестокостью спокойно повторил Иван. – Бесценный дар, который вы всю жизнь отвергаете. Носитесь по Европе, разоблачая одного медиума за другим, вместо того чтобы научиться его контролировать. Быть может, тогда вы бы не заперли нас в этой комнате…

\- Ч-что?.. – обескуражено переспросил Гилберт. 

Проклятый звон в ушах усилился, странным образом начиная напоминать детскую песенку. 

\- Герр Эдельштайн был очень хорошим психиатром, верно? – сочувственно осведомился Брагинский. 

\- Что ты несешь… - забыв о приличиях, пробормотал немец на родном языке. 

Что ты несешь? Что ты несешь. Что…

Звенящая волна, словно после сильной оплеухи. 

«Гилберт! Ты опять опаздываешь к ужину!» - «Прости, отец! Я заигрался с Хансом!» - «Что ты несешь?! Ханс умер год назад». 

\- Гилберт?.. – ласковый и слегка обеспокоенный голос донесся до него, словно сквозь вату.

Байльшмидт поднял глаза на Ивана и отшатнулся. 

Руки. Десятки прозрачных рук обнимали медиума со спины, лежали на плечах, касались волос.

Он судорожно моргнул.

\- Гилберт?

Руки исчезли. Фиалковые глаза смотрели обеспокоенно и внимательно.

\- Я не могу от вас ничего требовать, - заметил Брагинский. – Вы можете предать историю с Альфредом огласке и уничтожить мою репутацию. Быть может, вы даже успеете скрыться прежде, чем сэр Кёрклэнд за скандал со своим участием уничтожит вас. А еще вы можете позволить Магнусу побеседовать со мной когда-нибудь снова. Думаю, я многому мог бы его научить. Что вы решите?

Гилберт, ни слова не говоря, вышел.

\- Не подсказывайте, - проводив его взглядом, шепнул в пространство Иван.


End file.
